1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing lactide from recovered polylactic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lactide is a natural, renewable, and biodegradable compound and is primarily used in the production of polylactic acid by ring-opening polymerization. Conventional methods for making polylactic acid produce a large amount of byproducts, which have no use and must be disposed of.